


Sound of Breathing

by Katie237



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU 2x16, Asphyxiation, Hurt/Comfort, Panicked Cisco, Worried TeamFlash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie237/pseuds/Katie237
Summary: AU 2x16, after injecting Jesse with the Velocity 9 serum, Trajectory took off...but not without punishing the speedster in the pipeline who keep on messing with her fun. With Jesse seizing and all, can Team Flash notice what's wrong in the pipeline before it's too late? Just a short one shot to ensure we all have our dose of Hurt Barry this week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very old story I wrote after the Trajectory episode aired. What can I say? I'm an addict to hurt!Barry and that episode (who was the first one after a big break) didn't give me enough of it. Like Eliza, I need my fix, so I decided to create mine.
> 
> As soon as I saw the promo pictures, I had an idea in my head of something like that happening, but when Barry came out unharmed in that scene, I decided to make it happen myself with some adjustment to make it fit. See it as a slight AU for that one scene, the scenes before and after stay the same.

As soon as Trajectory disappeared in a mix of red lighting and flying papers, all the eyes turned toward Jesse, waiting, fearing, for something to happen. Harry took a slow, hesitant step toward his daughter, wanting to go check her over, to make sure she was okay, and yet not wanting to risk being accused of overacting.

''You oaky?'' asked Caitlin.

For a short moment everything seem to be under control. Well's daughter started to move her legs under her to get back up. She froze before she could complete her action, fighting to keep her balance, white foam forming in the corner of her mouth. Wells and Caitlin jumped forward to catch the young girl in her fall before she could hit the ground. Standing behind them was Cisco, wanting to help, but unsure what he could or was supposed to do. In the panic and the urge to save Jesse, they had forgotten about their friend stuck in the pipeline. Who could blame them with the urgency of the situation, it wasn't like the speedster was going to get hurt in his cell for a couple more minutes, right?

''Turn her on her side. She's going into shock. It's too pure.''

'' Stay with me, Jesse. Stay with me.''

Everyone's mind was working at over speed, they needed to do something and fast, which was kind of ironic considering the young woman just got shot by a speed drug. They were lucky to have a great doctor in the room, as Caitlin thought about using a blood transfusion to flush the drug out. She was up in a second, already planning in her mind all the equipment she was going to need to make a blood transfusion, hearing Cisco and Harry's exchange about already having a donor in the room.

Caitlin barely turned around to give instructions to get Jesse transported on the medical bed as she was looking for all the things she needed, remembering every instruments was in the medical area of the lab.

That's when it happened, that's when she spotted Joe lying on the ground and it stroked her.

''Joe!''

All the events between the moment Barry and Harry came back to the lab and Trajectory injecting Jesse with the drug came back to her. Joe has been thrown pretty hard against the glass and hasn't move an inch since. Caitlin hurried, kneeling next to the detective as Cisco and Wells were putting Jesse on the bed behind. In full doctor mode, she pressed her fingers against Joe's throat and sighed in relief as she felt a steady and strong pulse underneath her fingers. The cut on his forehead was gonna need some care, but it could wait for a minute or two once Jesse was stabilized.

Alright, everyone was accounted for now, except for one speedster. She turned around to see that Cisco was already getting Harry ready and sitting for the transfusion.

''Cisco, go get Barry!''

Caitlin heard her friend quickly get over the computer. What the young doctor wasn't expecting was a furious typing on the keyboard followed by a series of:

''No no no nonononono'' by Cisco

What could possibly be the problem this time?

''Guys!'' Cisco added in a panicked voice, ''Eliza cut the oxygen in the pipeline's cell and she damaged the computer before leaving.''

There was horror and panic written all over his face as he watched on the monitor his best friend sitting down in his cell, back against the door, not moving. Cisco took off running, hoping it wasn't too late. How long was it since Trajectory left? 1 minute? 2 minutes top, right? Barry could still be fine, unless he panicked and tried to speed his way out, increasing exponentially his oxygen needs. But it hasn't happen, right? Right?

If this wasn't a life or death situation, they could've say ''Barry Allen who?'' considering the time it took for Cisco to get down to the pipeline. He rushed to the door, banging against it.

''Barry! Can you hear me?!'' he screamed, before lowering his tone after seeing his friend wasn't responding to the screaming, wasn't moving a single muscle ''Dammit Ramon, stop wasting time.''

In the two fastest strides of his life, he reached the control panel and opened the cell. Before the engineer could reach his friend, Flash's body slid to the ground. Cisco grabbed him under his armpits and moved the CSI couple of steps away from the cell.

''Barry! Come on, stay with me!''

Barry wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. Guilt was already striking and striking hard. How could Cisco let himself forget about his friend? How could he just assume Barry was ok after they were all attack by a crazy speedster. If Barry dies, it was gonna be all on him. And where was Caitlin? Sure he gets it, Jesse needed help, but Barry was dying right now! With shaking hands, he laid his friends on the ground and kneeled next to him, unsure what to do.

''Come on Cisco, do something'' he muttered to himself, trying to get calm enough to act.

First thing first, make sure he really didn't have any vitals before rushing into CPR. As fast as panicked and shaking hands would allow him, CIsco took the mask off his best friend and reached his throat with his fingers while he approached his ear to the Flash's mouth, eyes on his stomach, trying to feel any air, hear or see any sign he was still breathing. Nothing. No air brushing his ears, no rising or falling of his chest and Cisco couldn't feel any pulse either. He desperately dug further his fingers. After the longest seconds of his life, he felt it. The Scarlet speedster's heart was still beating. It was weak, it was slow, but it was there. For the moment at least. That meant he didn't stop breathing long ago and there was still time to save him.

Jumping on his feet, Cisco went to the panel to activate the intercom and screamed into it:

''Barry's not breathing! What do I do?''

The young engineer wasn't sure what he was expecting, probably a sure and authoritarian voice telling him what to do, or telling him someone ready to save the day was on her way. He sure wasn't expecting Caitlin's voice snapping back at him:

''Just do something!''

To be fair, she sounded just as panicked as he was feeling right now.

That probably wasn't the best idea, but it worked in that movie he watched last week. Yeah, sure, movies' techniques are worth what they're worth, but it was the only idea he had right now before going into full CPR mode. Cisco came back kneeling next to his best friend, took a deep breath and pressed on his sternum as hard as he could with one quick, hard, motion.

Against all odds, it did it! His actions caused the last remaining air in the Flash lungs to get expulse out, causing his breathing reflexes to kick in again. Barry took one quick short breath, causing Vibe to jump in surprise. Sure he was hoping with all he had, but Cisco wasn't exactly, realistically, expecting it to work. The sound of Barry breathing sure was the sweetest sound he's ever heard, at least for the first second.

The joy wasn't long because the second breath and the following ones sounded more like choking than anything else. The air was fighting to get in. Cisco could've cry and kiss his doctor friend when he heard footstep and saw Caitlin's figure appeared, holding her big medical bag.

''Open his suit, let him breathe!''

While Cisco did what she asked to get off all the unwanted pressure around his torso, Caitlin was busy taking his vitals and listening to the choking sound.

''Let's get him upright, that should help him breathe easier.''

Both of them helped move the hero until his back was pressed against the wall. It only took a few more seconds for the doctor to take out a portable oxygen mask and tank from the bag and a few more to place the mask with expert hands on Barry's face. It had the desired effect, while the mask got fogged in the first few moments, the choking changed into rapid breathing and finally a slower, more control, motion. The Flash eyes were fluttering under his eyelids, fighting to get back among the living. Unaware of the hands on his shoulders, trying to both comfort him and keep him stable against the wall and unaware of the worried glances his friends were exchanging. Worried, by also with relief in their eyes. That one was too close, again. Barry Allen, that guy was going to be the end of them both, but for now everyone could breath cause The Flash was gonna be ok and will get better to fight another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is on his way to recovery and Cisco is blaming himself for the incident

''What do we do now?'' asked Cisco.

It was becoming clear that Barry was nowhere close to win his battle back to full consciousness. His face was tensing, his eyes were still moving under his eyelids, but there was no sign they were about to open. At least his breathing was a lot easier now, a bit too slow and a bit irregular, but at least the air was getting In and out. His friends could breathe easily again too, only realizing now how fast their own hearts were beating.

''Go grab the mobile stretcher upstairs. We'll make him comfortable and monitor his vitals there until he decides to join us again.''

Cisco nodded and got up, barely making a few steps before turning around one last time to make sure his friend wasn't going to stop breathing again the second he would leave the room. CIsco wasn't about to forget this day. Twice. Twice his best friend came way too close to death because he couldn't be careful. It was his fault Barry almost died on that bee robots case and now Flash almost died again because he neglected to check on him.

The engineer started moving again, while still looking back, hustling someone in the process.

''Whoa!'' he exclaimed, reacting and turning back on himself fast enough to see Joe stumbled.

Cisco caught him just before the detective could hit the ground.

''Sorry, you ok?''

Joe was holding his head with one head, closing firmly his eyes like he was fighting nausea. If the detective heard the question, he didn't show it. As soon as he could open his eyes again, they scanned the room, starting from the open cell's door before finally stopping on the falling hero against the wall.

He gasped at the sight before him. No matter how many times he's seen Barry like that, he was never going to get used to it. Barry was *his* son and he couldn't bear seeing his kid vulnerable or in pain.

''Joe!'' exclaimed Caitlin, getting up, after assuring her patient was stable against the wall. ''You could have a concussion. Sit down before you fall off!''

''Wells said that Barry…. that he wasn't breathing…oh god Barr.''

With the help of the young doctor, who nodded at Vibe that she had everything under control, Joe kneeled next to his son. Too busy checking Barry's vital for himself, He didn't even noticed that Cisco left the room.

''Cisco got him breathing again, he will be just fine.''

She watched fondly as Joe started unconsciously to rub the young hero neck with one hand in a comforting manner, supporting him with his other hand. But just as Caitlin finished her sentence, Barry's body went completely limp. Joe's eyes became wider in a fraction of second, panic rising exponentially.

''Barry!''

Pushing Joe aside, Caitlin quickly checked and double checked her patient vitals. Smiling in relief.

''He's just completely out now. I know it's hard for you, but try to not worry. He will be just fine.'' She repeated.

***FLASHFLASHFLASH***

It's been a very long time since Caitlin had such a busy day at the office. To be fair, she couldn't remember if there ever was such a thing. Between making sure Jesse was stable, taking care of Joe's head wound and ensuring Barry was comfortable and out of danger in the middle of the cortex, there was no time for a breather.

After what it felt like hours, both Jesse and Barry were sleeping soundly, the oxygen mask was still on the young hero's face, but Caitlin assured everyone it was just a precaution and she was going to take it off in an hour or so. Joe's wound has been taking care of and now he was sitting on a chair next to Barry. Waiting for the young man to wake up. There's only one person in the room that the doctor didn't treat, yet.

Looking around, Caitlin spotted Cisco on the other side of the room, emptying his bucket full of broken glass in the trash, silently. Not a single word has been spoken by him since he came back with the stretcher and helped taking care of Barry.

Caitlin slowly approached her friend from behind.

''Hey there.'' She spoke softly.

''Hey.'' He answered back, stopping what he was doing, but not turning around.

''Stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault.''

''I never said I was.…'' started responding Cisco.

''I know you, Cisco. You've been way too quiet.''

There's no hiding anything from his friends, they know him too well.

''I should've check on Barry the second Trajectory left. She could've done a lot worse to him, she could've stabbed him, let him bleed to death before we even noticed, she could've beaten him to death, she…''

Before he had time to finish his sentence, Caitlin gently, but firmly, grabbed his shoulder to turn him around 'til his friend was facing her.

''We can go as far as you want with 'what if' and 'could've'. We reacted as fast as we could as soon as you saw what was happening. Barry is ok, he'll wake up soon and be back at running around, literally, before we know it. Next time we'll be more careful.''

''Yeah…that's also what we said last time.''

''Last time?'' Caitlin was puzzled at that.

It would be lying to say that she didn't feel a bit of guilt herself about what happened. The second Jesse went into seizing or even before, right after Trajcectory left, she should've ask Cisco to go get Barry. She waited for at least one minute, one full minute. One minute isn't usually much, except when you're living in a world full of speedsters.

''When Bug-eyed bandit almost killed Barry, I led him the wrong way and he went into cardiac arrest because of me. I remember Wells, well Eobard, saying this would serve us a warning to be more careful. I did it again. Barry almost died, again.''

Hard to tell if it was anger or disappointment about himself in his voice. Bit of both maybe? Either could lead to a destructive path.

''Cisco, listen to me. We made a mistake today, we made one that day and we'll make some more in the future. Just because you're metahuman doesn't mean you completely stopped being human. Making mistakes is part of being human. None of us are perfect. Nobody expects you to be.

That's why we're a team, all of us at Star Labs. When one of us make a wrong step, the rest of us is there to pick it up.''

Cisco was silent for a moment, he was expecting more of the 'it's not your fault', not Caitlin admitting he's been wrong, she's been wrong. Next time, he promised himself, next time, he will be ready. Not knowing what to answer back, he simply nodded and accepted the hug that followed.

Still tight in the embrace, he threw a quick look at his best friend laying on the bed, breathing at a regular pace under the oxygen mask. Whoever or whatever was going to try to hurt Barry again will need to deal with him first.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

Barry wasn't feeling so hot when he came around. His throat was dry, his chest felt constricted. There was no oxygen in the cell, he needed to escape. He couldn't breathe. Every second he was awake was one more second for his survival instinct to kick in. He needed to escape and survive, he needed air.

Flash felt his heartbeat pick up the pace, his breathing pace increase. There was something on his face, covering his mouth. Was Trajectory back and cutting his airway to finish the job? The faster he was breathing, the fastest he felt himself going away under.

What was the sound? Sound like someone was talking, screaming maybe? It sounded close and yet very far away at the same time. Hands grabbed his arm, his shoulder. The CSI could've swore he heard his name. Trajectory knew who he was now? Why would she even want to talk while killing someone? Maybe it was important, but his heart pumping was the only thing he was hearing right now. Trying to forget about the little fact he was dying, Barry putted all his senses into his hearing, trying to distinguish any word he could. After all, this could be the very last thing he would ever hear, might as well listen to it:

''…..safe…..'re ok. ….down. Barry!''

Safe? How could he be safe when he was dying? He knew that voice. His brain wasn't working well enough to put a name to it, but Barry was sure he knew it. It was a voice he could trust. If it says he was safe, then maybe he was. Maybe he was out and not dying anymore. The Flash forced himself to calm down. He took one, deep, slow, breathe and realized to his surprise, that he could indeed breathe. Everything was becoming clearer. He could discern almost every word now.

''...hyperventilating. That's..., nice and easy. Deep breath. In and out. In and Out. In and out. In and out. You're doing great.''

Joe. That's it. That was the name. He could trust Joe. He let himself follow the rhythm his adoptive father gave him. In and out. How did he end up from dying in the pipeline to lying somewhere, on some kind of bed, with Joe next to him? Barry somehow couldn't care about the how, all it matter was that he was safe. Joe would never let anything happen to him.

When he finally found the strength to open his eyes and saw the image of Joe sitting next to him, smiling at him, a memory flashed back to him. He felt and saw the exact same thing that on that day, 14 years ago, when he woke up in the detective's house after the very first night he spend there. He was just a young boy, a very terrified boy who just woke up sweating and screaming, reviving the event of the previous night and yet, when Barry opening his eyes that morning, he felt safe. He couldn't tell why he was feeling that way, but having Joe sitting at this bedside made him feel that he wasn't alone, that maybe he didn't lose everything. He might have lost his parents, his home, but on that one morning he'll always remember for some reason, his heart telling he found a home again.

Barry's been The Flash yesterday, this morning and he will be tomorrow. But at this very moment, he was just happy to be Joe's son. He was just happy to lie there, breath and be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap people! I swear I almost made myself cry with the Barry/Joe part. Can't even begin to tell you how much I'm in love with their relationship. Hope I did justice to it.
> 
> Let me now how it was!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :)


End file.
